Tyke from the Past
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Summary: As Emma and Killain came back from the past. Emma has been not feeling well, and goes to Dr. Whale for answers. Slight A/U!


Tyke from the Past

Summary: As Emma and Killain came back from the past. Emma has been not feeling well, and goes to Dr. Whale for answers. Slight A/U!

Emma is in her new apartment. She is cooking supper for Henry and Kiliain. Suddenly, she doesn't feel well, and runs into the bathroom. Killain sees the run, and follows her.

"Are you doing okay, love?" he asked.

"I just got sick all the sudden. I am not sure what is going on." Emma replied.

"Let me in, love." Killain said.

"I don't think so..Our relationship is new, and I don't think it could last after you see me 'hugging the toliet.'" Emma replied.

"What do you mean by, 'hugging the toliet'?...Never mind I got it." Killian said, as the door opens and Emma comes out, her face is white. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just have been sick lately. I think it just side affects from travel." Emma said.

"Love, it was that the case. I would have join you 'hugging the toliet.'" Killain said, as they hug. He rubs his hand against her back in small circles. "Maybe you should see the doctor."

"I am not sure yet. If I am not well in a couple of days...I will okay." Emma said, as she looks into Killain's eyes. "I promise."

Later that evening, Killain is spending sometime with David and Robin. David is not happy that Killain is Emma's true love. But as his daughter, he wants her to be happy.

"Emma has been sick lately. Ever since our time travel." Killain said.

"I still cannot believe that you were Prince Charles and Emma was Princess Leia." David said.

"The Crocodile's spell was a good one." Killain said.

"Did you mean what you said at the campfire?" David asked.

"All of it, David. I am worried about Emma. She has been sick lately, and very tired" Killain said.

"Sounds likes Emma is pregnat." Robin said jokely.

"Yeah right, mate..."Killain said, with a smile on his face..

"What did you do?" David asked.

"Do you remember when Snow was saved?" David nods, "Emma was very happy to have her mother back, but when she hugged her..Snow didn't recongized her, and it hurt Emm alot. I was with her that night." Killian said, as David gotten madder. "Easy...I love her. She loves me too. I know this."

"I know..but my baby girl is having a baby...We think." David said.

"What about Henry?" Robin said. "She already has a tyke."

"True, but this is our frist time experence it. You better asked a question...Killian." David to him.

"Will you give me your blessing to married your daughter?" Killain asked. "I was going to ask."

"As long as you treat her well. I will not have to kill you." David told him.

"Forgive me, but I fear Emma more than you." Killain says with a smile and David laughs because he agrees with Killain.

Meanwhile, Emma is at the Doctor's office. She is on the exam table, dressed in the gown, with her hands on her lap. Her mind is thinking of her past, and how Killain is so much different than Neil was.

"Hello, Sherriff Swan. I just need to have some more questions. When did these sypmotms came about?" Dr. Whale asked.

"About a couple nights ago." She replies.

"During your brother's ceremony?" She nods. "I would like to do a ultrasound. You are pregnat. I want to see how long you are." She nods again, and is lay down. "This maybe a bit cold." As he places the wand on her stomach, which is a bit rounder than she has notices it.

"This is very werid. It appears that you are at least one month a long. But Baby Neil's party was three days away."

"Killain and I did some time travel. And was gone a long time during that time too." Emma said.

"How long do you think?" Dr. Whale asked.

"About a month..or so." Emma said. "I am going to have a baby?"

"Congrats." Dr. Whale said as he leaves the room.

Emma pulls out her cell and pushes Killan's button. "Jones, we need to talk."

"About what, love?" he asked.

"Can you meet me at the pier in half hour?" Emma asked as she puts on her clothing.

"Sure thing." Killain asked.

Half hour later, Killain is at the pier. In his pocket, he has something for Emma. He turns around and watches Emma walks up to him, who smiles when she sees him,.

"What does the Doctor said?" he asked.

"It seems like we brought something back from the past." Emma said.

"What?" he asked.

"It seems like I have a little pirate in me after all." Emma said again.

"Does this mean, you are with babe?" Killain said.

"yes it does...What are you doing?" Emma asked as Killain goes down on one knee.

"Emma. I was going to do this no matter what the doctor said. I love you. Before you I was a person who didn't like love. I was a person who didn't know how to love or be in love after Milah. I thought I was lost, and you found me. You are my true love, my rock, and my home. Will you do me the greatest honor and let me be your husband?" He opens the box, and lays the perfect match to her mother's ring, but the stone is ocean blue.

"When did you made this?" Emma asked.

"Actually, it was my mothers. I found it in the past, while I was on Jolly. The funniest thing, I thought I lost it a long time ago. But, I guess I didn't. Well?" Killian asked.

"Aye, I will marry you." Emma said, as they kiss.


End file.
